


North Park Girls: SoT - Clyde Banished

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [23]
Category: South Park
Genre: Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The missing scene where Clyde got banished from Kupa Keep after failing to protect the stick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	North Park Girls: SoT - Clyde Banished

Erica was already promising revenge. “This was all Kylie’s idea. Only she would come up with such a fucking smart idea.”

“They managed to get the alliance of the douchebag new kid because Butters is so much of a pussy,” Eric said.

“I-I didn’t mean to,” the paladin muttered.

“Whatever, those greedy elves didn’t manage to get the stick at least,” Erica shrugged.

Clyde knew then he was so fucked.

“Um....the new kid attacked me and stole the stick.”

“.....you have GOT to be fucking kidding me!” Erica fumed.

“Goddammit Clyde, you asshole! You had ONE job! Don’t let the greedy elves take the fucking stick of truth!”

“I’m sorry! The new kid is really strong, they beat me so easily!”

Erica crossed her arms. “So now you’re saying we didn’t train you well enough?”

“No!”

“Oh, this day just keeps getting worse! The greedy Jew has the stick now, Clyde! This is all your fault! This can’t go unpunished!”

“Let’s banish him,” Erica suggested.

“Now that! Is a great idea!”

Clyde very much did not want to be banned. “No, please, I can get the stick back!”

“I doubt it! They overran you so fucking easily, they’ll do it again! You have to go,” Eric replied.

“Get out, Clyde, you’re banished now.”

He had no choice but to leave.

“Well, guess I’ll have to play dirty to get the stick back,” Eric sighed. “It’s not like I haven’t sneaked in through the window before....”


End file.
